Angel On The Edge
by SlayVegaBeauty
Summary: Tina Belcher has finally achieved her dream of becoming a major erotica author. She even has the man she has always coveted. OR does she? Is Jimmy Jr. really the man of her dreams, or has he been lying to not only her,but himself and eclipsing the true man for Tina... (Hope this was not super corny :D) Tina/Zeke, Jimmy Jr., Belcher Family, Gene Belcher/Lenny Destefano, Louigan
1. Amor por Favor (Me Llamo Tina)

Chapter 1: Amor por Favor (Me Llamo Tina)

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tina sat in her study staring at the emptiness of Word document. She had excelled at being an author, of course erotica being her genre, and here she was suffering from an intense case of writer's block. Finally, she decided a break was much needed. Staring at her laptop would not move her forward any quicker, besides she had a craving for some good bean, and she knew just the place to get it.

She went to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. As she undressed, she looked into her cheval mirror at herself. She had certainly outgrown her slouchy childhood form. She had filled out rather nicely. Taking Jairo's' capoeira classes, when she got older, paid off well. While she was quite attractive, she still hadn't mastered twerking, with a chuckle she continued to prepare.

She hopped in the shower and quickly washed up. Once she was dressed, she headed for the living room. As she passed the table in her foyer, she noticed a white paper on it. "Oh great. Another note from Jimmy Jr." Their lives seemed to have revolved around these notes. She picked it up and began to read: *Lisp "Hey Tina, had to work, won't be home til tomorrow. Signed Jimmy Jr." Tina dropped her hands and let her shoulders slump. She looked at her ceiling with disdain. "uuuuuuhhhhhh" She hadn't seen him in days due to "work". She wondered yet again what had changed between them and why she was feeling the same frustration she felt at 13.

She thought her dreams had come true when after graduation, Jimmy Jr. had asked her to be his steady girlfriend. Albeit they had been off/on up til that point. Everything had finally worked out for the best. They were living together, sort of, and to her, they had taken a huge step towards the future. However, Jimmy Jr. had continued to treat her like she didn't exist or mean anything. Sometimes even with disdain and annoyance. All he cared about was the dance troupe he'd created. He spent nearly every waking moment with them and didn't even bother to invite Tina to any of their shows.

Tina deep sighed and continued to put her jacket on. She wouldn't let Jimmy Jr's absence ruin her small getaway.


	2. I want Some Burgers and Fries

Chapter 2: I want some Burgers and Fries! Well there's some right here! Don't You tell me no lies!

Tina's taxi pulled onto Ocean Drive, it was so familiar to her. She was suddenly filled with a sense of happiness and nostalgia. The driver stopped in front of the best place on the street. Still next to Its Your Funeral Home and Crematorium. As she got out the vehicle she paid the taxi driver and turned to face her families' restaurant. By now Louise should be at least a supervisor. It was her big dream to run the restaurant. Before she could open the door and enter, it burst open and two bodies came flying at her, tackling her to the ground. "TINA!" Both bodies screamed. Tina could do nothing but wrap her arms around her little brother and sister. She had missed them dearly.

"Tina!" A tall gruff man exclaimed as he opened the restaurant door. Bob casually lifted Louise off her sister and set her on her feet and proceeded to almost throw his back out attempting to lift Gene. "Come on let her up." Gene stood up, picking his sister up along with him. Bob engulfed his oldest daughter into a bear hug. Tina wrapped her arms around her father smelling the familiar scent of sweat and grease. She had missed them so much. "My teeny Tina!" yelled Linda as she came barreling out of the restaurant as well. "Mom!" Tina exclaimed letting her father go and latching on to her mother. "Oh honey! We'd have prepared dinner, if we knew you were coming." Linda said in her deep jersey accent. "That's okay mom, I wanted to surprise you guys. I haven't seen you in forever! By the way, who's running the restaurant while you guys are all out here with me?"

Louise took a big deep breathe. "Boy, are you in for a surprise!" "Yea things have changed a bit since you've been away." The Belcher siblings walked together into the restaurant. Everything looked the same since Tina had last seen it after she graduated from college. She had only been gone six months doing a book tour for her erotic novel "Dawn of the Others: Zombie love on the Horizon". Right then a tall blonde figure came out of the kitchen. Currently tying an apron around his waist. "Logan?!". Logan looked up startled "Oh Hi Tina! Hey babe, I had to borrow one of your aprons mine is in the wash I hope you don't mind?" Tina squinted, before she could speak, her sister spoke up "Yea that'll be next month's check, thank you very much." Louise walked over to Logan wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling him. "Sure, thing Four-Ears." Logan said with far less animosity than Tina remembered. "Really?" Tina said in shock. "I thought you guys hated each other?" "Well we did, as children, I went to college and just couldn't see life without my favorite torturer." Logan said not once looking away from Louise's eyes. "aaawww (smack!)" Louise said before striking Logan across the face. "That was a close one." Louise said before kissing Logan on the cheek.

Tina felt a small tinge of jealousy and a whole lot of happiness for her sister. Who would have thought? Louise Belcher and Logan Bush. Maybe she could get them to tell her the story one day. May even make for a great book. Tina's thoughts were interrupted by a loud whistle from the kitchen. "Woooohhh! Its hotter'n than a sauna in hell in here! Order up there Logan!" a familiar voice yelled from inside the kitchen. Tina couldn't believe her ears. It couldn't be who she thought it was. Not since what happened the day of graduation….. \

** Authors Note**

I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter. It's a little longer than the first thankfully. I'm really enjoying the ideas that are flowing for me with this story. So far, I am glad I started it. Please Review and comment. Thank You!


	3. Bad Stuff Happens In The Bathroom

Chapter 3 "Bad Stuff Happens in The Bathroom or outside Mr. Branca's Closet"

"Wagstaff High Senior Prom"

Tina stood in Mr. Branca's Janitor closet. She couldn't believe she thought Jimmy Jr. would go to their senior prom with her. She also couldn't believe who he had chosen instead! Tammy of all the people at Wagstaff. Tina couldn't forget the smirk and 2 pounds of makeup on Tammy's face. Just when she was sure Tammy had grown up, she showed her true feelings. Tina took a deep breath. She had to forget about it and enjoy her prom anyway. Her mom and dad spent two months' rent on her dress and begged Mr. Fischoeder for time to make it up again. She needed to make the most of tonight, if not for herself, then for her parents. Or just for the fact that they were chaperoning and probably embarrassing her at this very moment. Besides, maybe getting a kiss on prom night isn't all its cracked up to be. Tina smoothed out the beautiful blue sparkly dress. She wouldn't let this ruined her one and only prom.

Tina opened the door to step out. (Smack!) "Whaaaa! Gahdammit!" Tina rushed to the outside of the door. "Oh no Zeke!" Tina stated with her normal monotone sound. "Damn Tina girl! Bout knocked my head off my shoulders. Hey, you were crying what's wrong?" Zeke said noticing she had dried tears on her face as he was getting up. Tina hurriedly turned around to hide her face. "No, I'm fine. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be enjoying the prom?" She asked attempting to change the subject. "It was boring, Frond wouldn't let me spike the punch. But, that's beside the point T-bird." Tina turned around to face Zeke directly. "I'm fine Zeke I promise." She said trying to convince herself more than him. "If you say you are, I believe you, but if it's about J-Ju and Tammy, she doesn't make half the girl you are. Matter of fact you are the most beautiful girl here in my eyes, hell smart too!" He said, flashing a smile more handsome than Tina remembered it being.

Tina lowered her eyes with a full blush on her face, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. In a quick second she realized she hadn't felt those butterflies since the freezer at Fresh Feed. "(throat clearing)", Tina snapped out of her daydream looking up into Zekes' amused expression. A bright gleam in his eyes. "Remember when I told you I'd marry you someday?" Zeke asked, a small smirk forming on his lips. He continued "I meant it." he leaned into to Tina's shocked face (which is her normal face with her brows raised) and kissed her square on the mouth

Although shocked, Tina didn't pull away. The kiss was everything she had hoped her last kiss in high school would be. Just not with the person it was with. She had totally forgotten about what Zeke said when she had helped him break out of in-school suspension. With her thoughts rushing all over the place and her body filled with what felt like a thousand bolts of electricity, all starting at her lips and ending at the tips of her toes, Tina broke the kiss. She looked Zeke in the eyes and attempted to speak, but nothing came out. Zeke smiled "You won't see it today or tomorrow, maybe not even in a year, but one day You'll come to see it. And I'll be right here T-bird. Just for you." Zeke turned and walked back the way he had come. Tina stood frozen for what seemed like forever, not sure whether to call out to him or be upset. One thing she did know, was that she would never forget that kiss as long as she lived.

Present day

Tina was jarred back to the present with sound of her sister and brother yelling her name. "TINA!" "Huh? Yea hi Logan." She said not sure where the conversation had gone. The family and Logan looked at her with their heads cocked in confusion. "Anyways, Dad decided to hire a second cook!" Gene said with excitement. Bob stepped up and gestured for Tina to follow him. Once they entered the kitchen, Tina's eyes confirmed what her ears had heard. There Zeke stood in front of the grill. His Brown curls held in place by a net. Sweat on his furrowed brow, eyes locked in concentration on the burgers he was currently grilling. He hadn't changed much, except he now stood 6'5" and the bit of baby fat he'd had in school was replaced by much heavier muscle. He still wore his signature black tank, but this time with a pair of blue jeans. Tina stared in amazement. Her body had the same electric tingling she 'd felt a little over 4 years ago. "Tina, Its Zeke! He agreed to come work at the restaurant." Her father exclaimed with excitement. Zeke picked his head up at the sound of her name. He turned towards the family standing in the doorway and locked eyes with the angel in blue he had thought about almost every day for the last 4 plus years. He dropped the spatula and amid trying to pick it he accidently banged his head against the counter, knocking himself unconscious. Tina and Bob reacted immediately running to Zeke's side. Gene turned the grill off and Louise and Logan proceeded to let the customers know they'd be closing soon.

Linda grabbed a glass of water and proceeded to splash Zeke in the face. Zeke slightly came to and looked around til his eyes found Tina's. "I knew one day you'd come back to me." He said as he slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. Tina sat there frozen, all the eyes on her, while her eyes were locked on Zeke's face. She couldn't believe his reaction to seeing her. She didn't know what to make of it. Little did she know that it was going to get worse and much better from here.

**Authors Note**

Chapter 3! I hope you like it :D! Please continue to review and let me know what you think. This story is forming up really well in my mind and my heart and I hope it sneaks its way into yours.


	4. Silent Love

Chapter 4: Silent Love

***Zeke POV***

Zeke awoke with a massive headache. He had no idea where he was. He knew he was on a bed, but not exactly where. He opened his eyes and got an eyeful of pastel pink and horses. He turned his head and was slammed with Boyz 4 Now posters. "What in tarnation!" he said rather loudly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Right then, the door to the room opened and he locked eyes with his awkward angel. Zeke was at a loss for words as he stared at Tina. He noticed that her hair was now almost waist length and that she still wore glasses. She was also wearing a blue sweater with jeans that hugged her hips in ways he wished to. Before he could close his hanging jaw, Tina spoke first. "Hi Zeke." She said in the monotone voice that was music to his ears. " Hhhii Ttthere Ttt-Bird." Zeke said unable to keep himself from shaking. He felt his face turn red and tried to swallow the knot that'd suddenly appeared in the back of his throat. It almost felt like the time they went searching for the two-butted goat with Gene and he attempted to go through an electric fence. He smiled during that thought, because it reminded him of how long he'd had feelings for her. "You okay Zeke?" Tina said walking through the door. "Ima bit fuzzy is all T." He said patting his head and then immediately grimacing from the pain. Tina, noticing his look of pain, moved closer to him grabbing his head to take a closer look at the area. "Wow Zeke you've done a number on your head." Zeke could hardly respond she was so close. With every breath, he took in the smell of her body wash. The Equestranauts Chariot Cherry wash. He had noticed the bottle in the bathroom one day. He committed to being sure she smelled this beautiful every day, even if he had to buy the wash himself.

Zeke was startled from his daydream by the sudden empty space in front of him. He looked up and instantly locked eyes with Tina. Her face was flushed, she had a look of confusion, and her hands trembling. In that moment, Zeke felt he only had one choice and that it was now or never. He immediately reached out, gripping Tina by her hips. He pulled Tina on top of himself. Laying back on the bed. Before Tina could say anything, Zeke kissed her with all he had. This kiss was filled with all the years he had watched her love Jimmy Jr. All the times he wanted her to be happy, no matter who it was with. The silent wishes that she would one day look at him not in disgust or annoyance, but with intense overwhelming love. That kiss held everything that made him who he was and for a split second she was his and he was hers. They were all that mattered in the world.

Again, that chilling space came, separating them and nearly breaking Zeke's heart. He opened his eyes and looked at the shocked look on Tina's face.

Her face now redder than before and her lips slightly swollen. "T…" Tina scrambled from him and ran for the door. Leaving Zeke empty and sinking.

Author's Note***

I so deeply apologized for the sudden drop of the story. I had zero clue how demanding cosmetology school would actually be. Please forgive me and I hope this next chapter makes up at least little bit for it. Much love to all of you who have enjoyed this story so far. I appreciate your support and hope I can meet your expectations.


	5. I Love You So Much It's Scary

Chapter 5 I Love You So much it's Scary

Tina ran into the bathroom down the hall, immediately closing the door behind her and leaning on it. Trembling more than anything, she sat on the floor trying to calm herself down. Once she was able to get her heart to a steady pace, she felt the tingling in her lips. Touching them, she closed her eyes, reliving those few seconds. "Dammit" she cursed herself, leaning her head back on the door. How could she be so weird. It felt good, she knew that much, and she ran from him like a mad woman. "He probably thinks I'm crazy now." She said to herself. Jimmy Jr never kissed her that way. Always a quick peck if anything. She was afraid to also admit that they'd never even been intimate with one another. Here she was a well-known erotica author and had never even been touched by anyone but herself. It wasn't from a lack of effort of course; He just always had some sort of reason or excuse as to why they couldn't. She never questioned him though, she was just happy to be with him and watch him dance. Even though she rarely got see the latter. She knew she couldn't sit there forever and eventually she would face Zeke again. The minute he crossed her mind, that rolling pressure in the lowest portion of her stomach started again, making her clench, realizing her underwear were no longer dry. She blushed getting up and moving to the towel rack. She couldn't leave the bathroom with her juices soaking her panties. She quickly undressed and removed her panties, wiping herself clean with a warm towel. She put her jeans back and balled her underwear up and planted them in her back pocket. She would put them back in her duffle bag first chance she got. Next, she needed to think of what to say to Zeke. She had to stand up for her and Jimmy jr's rela... she stopped mid thought. Was it a relationship? It had to be right? They were living together and occasionally under the same roof. When was she wasn't on tour, they sometimes went out on dates? If you can call Tina staring at him and him watching and going over his troupes' routines, a date.

Tina looked into the bathroom mirror, the realization of what the last 4 years of her life and hell even the years before that were. She replayed all the times Jimmy Jr had shown an interest in her. They were very few and far in between and usually were proceeded by either someone else having an interest in her or her being the aggressive party. The shock nonexistent, because this was something she had known deep down inside for a long time. Jimmy Jr did not love her, surely not like her father loved her mother. The way Bob treated Linda was nowhere near the kind of treatment she had ever gotten from Jimmy. How could she be so dense and so blockheaded. She thought him asking her to be his girlfriend was him finally realizing he loved her, but now that she thought about it. It was right after her first book went big and became bestselling. She was set to go on a book tour and had a lot of male fans, which was odd for an erotica series.

A tear fell from Tina's' eye as everyone of her biggest fears came to the forefront. There had to be some reason she had been holding on all these years. Some real glimmer of hope somewhere. In a last-ditch effort to keep her heart together, Tina fished out her cellphone. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and went to her messages, clicking Jimmy Jrs name. The screen changed to show the host of messages she had sent him with no replies. She closed her eyes and shook off her nerves. She pressed the phone icon to call him. The phone rang for what seemed like forever, until finally someone picked up. "Shush (giggle) Hello?" Jimmy jr answered with his familiar lisp. "Jimmy Jr. Hi I- "Tina was cut off by a loud whine from the other end of the phone. "Baaaaabe come on!" a very familiar voice yelled. Tina froze, becoming silent, her breath caught in her throat. "Sssshtaaaahp (giggle)" Jimmy jr said. He asked again "Hello? Tina? You there?" "mmhmm" she said unable to speak. "Was there something you needed? I told you I had practice today and you know I don't like being interrupted." He said sounding annoyed. Tina couldn't believe her ears. He obviously wasn't dancing at least not the kind she had seen him do. He was blatantly lying to her. Like it was nothing. How long had he been doing so? Or, how long had she been so in love with him that she refused to see what was so obvious going on in front of her. "TINA!" He yelled into the phone trying to get her attention. She snapped to, taking in another deep breath and gritting her teeth. "Have practices always included Tammy or is that a new thing?" she asked suddenly filled with fire. Jimmy jr immediately began to sputter, "I-I -I don't know what you mean, Tammy isn't here. Its just the crew baby?" He said awkwardly. He had never called her baby before or any other pet name for that matter. It only served to make her angrier. "Jimmy Jr! tell the truth I can hear her in the background! Have you been lying to me this whole time?! Why?!" She asked her voice cracking and eyes brimming with more tears. Before he could answer, Tina heard the phone shuffling and a loud "Tammy!" in the background. "Look here Spazzzuh! He is busy clearly! He is helping me start my writing career, which was totally my idea way before you ever started! Now hurry up and finish this next chapter, sheesh, I have to finish my book and we need it! Byeee (Click)"

Tina stood frozen in place, the phone falling from her hand. The trembling came back and another much different rolling feeling started forming in her stomach. Just then a small knock came to the door "Tina?" she heard. "Tina?" Another small knock. It started becoming distant even though knock and her name became louder. It became very difficult to hear and just as difficult to see. Before she knew it, the bathroom was spinning, and she was quickly headed to the floor. Floating off into the darkness.

**Author's Note**

Omg! Its been way too long but I wont harp on that. Just know a broken ankle and mandatory time away from school has brought me back to you guys with my sincerest apologies. Thank you to those who have left great reviews and who have favorited my story. Thank you to those still waiting and rocking with me! Love you guys!


End file.
